


After the storm

by Carefulthatsenough



Series: Pirates are bad at feelings [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Billy starts to understand his feelings, M/M, flint is mostly unconscious, into Billy's head, silver is angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's happening in Billy's head from the moment the ship steadied till Flint wakes up</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the storm

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to right about what could be happening in Billy's head

It seemed like the storm had stopped the ship wasn’t shaking so much anymore. Billy decided to get back on deck and see what happened to the captain.  
He was the first out, and he directly went to where the wheel is located, there he found the captain on the ground. He ran to him. 

Fortunately he was still breathing.

The men were starting to come on deck wondering what happened.

“The captain is alive he saved us all from the storm” said Billy

All eyes were on him, “where the fuck are we?” that was Silver coming towards Billy, limping.

“I don’t know” answered Billy “I’m going to take the captain to his quarters” saying that he knelt and lifted the captain. Fucking Hornigold and his pardons he had to lead them to that storm that killed a lot of his brothers and that almost killed the captain too. 

He opened the door to the captain’s quarters with his foot and went straight to the bed he then placed the captain gently on it and removed his coat. Then Billy went and sat on the chair at the desk he needed a minute to breathe after all the shit that storm put them through. He let his head fall on the desk and wondered how the hell did flint manage to save them form that storm? Cause he’s captain fucking flint, that’s why. 

Billy didn’t know why he trusted this man so much. Why he did everything the captain asked him to do. Why he was so willing to risk his life for him.

His head shot up from where it was resting when he heard Silver making his was to them. When Silver entered the room he had a dark look on his face “we’re stuck in the middle of nowhere” he looked so angry.

“What are we going to do?” asked Billy

“I have no fucking idea! This is all his fault “he pointed at the captain “he pulled us into this fucking shit storm and know we’re all gonna die of hunger” he was pulling his hair he really did look mad in this moment.

“When he wakes up he will find a solution…you said that he always has a solution”

“Fuck him he fooled me once into believing in him and look where it got us. Why do you always put up with him?” 

Billy really didn’t know what to answer he remained quiet staring at the unconscious captain.

Silver didn’t want silent for answer “Really Billy you always go through with the shit he pulls and you always stay and you even take his side of thing. Why? I need to know what you see in him that makes you so loyal to him.”

Billy removed his eyes from Flint’s and was looking straight into Silver’s eyes “I don’t know. I really don’t he just asks me to do something and I just do there is no explanation I just do”

Silver got a look in his eyes that made Billy look away.

“You’re gonna stay here till he wakes up” asked Silver

Billy nodded.

“Okay, I’m going up there again to try to figure out where we are and hope to see land magically appear” 

Billy heard him leave and slam the door which made Billy slam his head against the desk. A few hours later he heard noise coming from flint’s he quickly got up and went to the captain. The captain’s eyes were open and he was staring at Billy in wonder but that only lasted for a few seconds until his eyes got focused again and he said “We’re not moving” and he got up too quickly for a man who was unconscious a few minutes ago and he lost his balance but Billy caught him and the captain was holding onto Billy’s arm and then he looked up straight into Billy’s eyes and for a second Billy couldn’t breathe but then the captain stood up and was looking around “Where is my coat?” 

“On the hanger”

“How did I get in my quarters in the first place?”

“I carried you”

“Oh” said the captain and turned around to look at him “Where are we?”

“Let’s go on deck they are trying to figure it out”

 

The captain was already out of the door and of course Billy was right behind him as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :)
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/)  
>  


End file.
